Ooo High
by Krik 32
Summary: Join our favorite heroes as they go to OOO High (Oscar Oswald Octavy High wicked name right?). Everyone is human! There will be romance, excitement and SUSPENS! Rated T for kissing scenes & violence. AND... I will do the ship you guys vote for. You can vote for anything. The winning ship for now is Flinn by 12 votes, 2nd place Finnceline by 7 votes."Anonymus" votes DON'T count!
1. Ch 1 Season 1 (The first day of school)

**Hey everybody! This is krik32 and yeah as you all allready read in the description I am making my very first Adventure Time fanfic. This is also the first fanfic I ever made, I'm new to this so please, HAVE MERCY!**

**As for the disclaimer.**

**I, krik32, thereby decree that I, krik32, do NOT own ADVENTURE TIME. IF I did it would be WAAAAY better. BUT since I don't...**

**Bah, whatever, let's get to it then!**

**Oh yeah, here's the characters that will be in THIS chapter and their age.**

**Finn Mertens : 16**

**Fionna Mertens: 16 (Fionna is the older twin!)**

**Jacob T. Dougzone (Jake): 18**

**Christie Clarckson (Cake):17**

**Marceline Abadeer: 17**

**Pamela Bonnibel: 18**

**Marshall Lee Abadeer (Marcelines cousin): 18**

**Peter Gumball (Not related to Bonnie!): 18**

(**Dreams, thoughts or something they read.**_ Me_. Something very important!)

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in OOO Town. (_I don't really know what to call the city, any suggestions?_) It was like everything is in harmony. The birds singing their morning songs, the fresh smell of grass and flowers. Everyone was asleep, except for one "ordinary" girl. She was practicly jumping up and down from excitment. She ran in her twin brothers room and yelled "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD! COME ON FINN WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"."AAAH" screamed Finn falling out off his bed. "Oh my Glob! Finn are you ok?" asked Fionna worriedly. Finn stood up lazily and looked at his alarm clock **"07:34"**. He looked at Fionna and then the clock, at Fionna, at the clock, Fionna, clock,... "You do realize that the bus comes at 8:15?" asked Finn with a sleepy look on his face. "Yup! And you are going to get ready on time this year. You were always late in elementary school." said Fionna with a small "evil" grin on her face. "Yeah, yeah. No need to remind me" said Finn and started geting ready for school. Brushed his teeth and took a bath. He put on his school uniform, a white shirt with dark blue trousers, he didn't like the brown shoes so he just put on his regular black and white converses. He picked up his green pack and put his trademark white hoodie in it. _(It does have bear ears coming out form the top) _He looked at the clock **"08:02"**. **"Huh, looks like Fi's right, it is better to get up early."** thought Finn while exiting the house, he locked it up since his parents were still asleep. He went to the bus stop and saw his sister talking to some guy. He went closer and instantly recognized him. Marshall Lee Abadeer, her badboy and boyfriend.(Look I'm not sure who Fionnas boyfriend should be so VOTE!) "Sup' Marsh?" greeted Finn. "Hey there Finn. Aw nothing just chating it up with Fi." Marshall greeted back. He was wearing a white shirt, dark green trousers and white converses. _(WTF! What's up with these converses?) _"So, where are the others?" asked Finn. "Oh, they should be just around the corner." said Marshall. After five minutes of waiting they could see their friends coming. "Hey there guys!" said Fionna greeting everybody. "Hi y'all" said Jacob. He was wearing about the same as Marshall except he had brown trousers and a dark blue jacket over his shirt. "Hi guys!" said Cake greeting the boys. "What's up babycakes?" Cake asked Fionna giving her a big bear hug practicly squeezing the life out of her (look the other girls wear the same as Fionna and so does Cake). "Noth...ing" Fionna barely let out. "Hey theres the bus!" Said Jake pointing at the bus. The bus stoped infront of them and they got in seeing their other friends Marceline, Bonnie and Bubba. _(Look I'm tired of puting the description in the story so each time there is a new character I will describe him in the bottom of the text) _They greeted each other and took their seats. They were just talking and laughing until... _DUN DUN DUUUN_

They arrived at school. They got out of the bus and they were all staring at the sign above the school entrance **"Oscar Oswald Octavy High" **they all thought the same thing **"This is going to be a great year" **

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, Bad tell me please review if you want the storie to continue. Tell me what character should I add next.**

**Oh, I almost forgot heres the description of everybody.**

**Finn: Golden blonde hair, white skin**

**Fionna: Same as Finn**

**Marceline & Marshall: Pale skin and black hair**

**Bubba & Bonnie: Pinkish skin and blonde hair**

**Cake: Latino skin and brown hair**

**Jake: White skin and dark blonde hair**

**_Krik32 OUT. PEACE!_**


	2. Ch 2 Season 1 (Lady & Mochro)

**YO,YO,YO this is krik32 with another OOO High story. First of all I want to thank kevinkev18, The Nephilim King Michael !FlinnLover! and One&TwoForYou for reviewing. OK these are the current results of the ship votes.** **Wait before I show you guys the votes I want to tell One&TwoForYou that your suggestion is good but realy, Salt Lake City? Come on people I need you to work with me! OK? Anyways, here are the votes:**

**Finnceline: 1**

**Flinn: 2**

**Fiolee: 1**

**Keep those votes up YO! Now on to the story!**

**I do not own Adventure Time nor its charcters. Except for the ones I created.**

* * *

**Lady & Mochro**

* * *

They all went inside. Finn and Fionna were amazed. The hallways were packed with students, they were all laughing, gossiping, comparing their schedules and ofcourse pranking. "Hey guys, lets go get our schedules before one of us gets killed in here." said Jake right after a sandwich hit the wall right next to him missing him by only centemeters. They all nodded and started following Jake. After they all got their schedules they said their goodbyes and went to their classrooms. Finn, Fionna and Marceline had history, Bubba and Bonnie had math, Cake Jake and Marshall had music. Finn sat next to Marceline and Fionna sat next to a black haired boy. "Hey! I'm Fionna. What's your name?" Fionna introduced herself holding up her right hand. He just looked at her with a small smile and said "Hi! I'm Mack, nice to meet you." shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too Mack" said Fionna with a smile on her face. She sat on her seat and got out her books. Then the teacher came in. He was an old man wearing glasses and a brown suit with brown pants and a red bowtie. "Good morning class!" he said. "I am Mr. Simon Petrikov but you can call me Mr. Simon! I will be your history teacher for this year." said Simon puting his briefcase on the table. "Now let's talk about the II World War!" said Simon opening his briefcase and geting some papers.

(Meanwhile)

Jake had met a beautiful girl. Her name was Lilly Rain. She is from Korea and an exchange student here. She too knew how to play the viola. They were playing Beethovens "Fur Elise". Marshall wasn't playing because you wouldn't want a base in "Fur Elise". So he was just siting there and listening **"Wow! This song isn't realy that bad" **he thought to himself. After the song was over the teacher let them rest a little. "Hey Lilly, you... um... do you wanna... you know... go out after school or something? I-If you want to, that is." said Jake in unease. "그래!"she said. "Realy?" asked Jake clearly excited. "네! 왜?" said Rain with a soft smile on her face. "Awesome" exclaimed Jake. Cake was in a relationship with Mack except she and Fionna didn't realy talk about it, Fionna wasn't interested in that kind of stuff. She wouldn't even talk to her about Marshall. She wanted her P Bis to be HER P Bis. The bell sudenly rang and all of the students ran outside. They gang met at the small park in the school. They were telling jokes, talking about classes when he saw a group of students standing in a circle, he couldn't make out what was happening so he stood up and started walking towards the group. "Finn were are you going bro?" asked Jake, Finn didn't reply, he just kept on walking. He got there and he could see three jocks beating the heck out of a kid."HEY! YOU GUYS!" Finn yelled at them. "Oh brother!" said Jake seeing what his brother is going to do. "What do you want kid, can't you see we're busy?" said one of the jocks. "Listen I DON'T want any trouble, just let the guy go, or ELSE!" Finn threatend. The jocks looked at eachother, "HAHHAHAHAH" they started laughing and so did the other students. "I'm SERIOUS!" said Finn. "Yeah, yeah. Just beat it dillweed or you're the one who's gonna get..." he was cut off by Finn punching him in the nose. The jock held his nose and said "You little peace of s***, you broke my nose! Chad, Al, get this punk!" he signaled to the two bullies behind him. "FINN!" yelled Jake but Finn didn't listen, he was watching his opponents, analyzing every step they took, waiting for the right moment. Then he started running towards them, kicking one jock in the gut and dodging a punch in the jaw. He grabed his opponents hand and landed an uppercut on his jaw, he immidietly fell to the ground. "What? That all you got?" he said. He heared a small voice yelling to him "Finn look out!".

* * *

**Well, that will be all for now, hope you liked it.**

**Lilly Rain: Blonde hair and white skin**

**Mack Crow: Black hair and a little dark skin**

**I still don't know what to call the city, please, help me! Don't forget to vote for your favorite ship and ofcourse don't forget to review. Bye for now. Krik 32 OUT!**


	3. Ch 3 Season 1 (Chad, Al and Ash)

**OK! I will try to post a new chapter every day but if I don't, don't blame me! Blame my school!**

**Anyways here are the ship votes! YAY!**

**Flinn: 8 votes**

**Finnceline: 6 votes**

**Fiolee: 3 votes**

**Fubblegum: 1 vote**

**Flameona: 1 vote**

**Come on voters! If you want your ship to succeed, you have to vote more!**

**This is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chad, Al and Ash**

* * *

Finn felt horrible pain on the right side of his face. He fell to the ground. A red liquid was flowing down his face. "FINN" he could hear his friends yell. His vision was blurry, but it was slowly improving. He saw to pairs of feet, facing the jocks. He tried to get up, slowly but surely he was rising, ready to aid the ones that decided to help him. They were non the less Jake and Marshall. "FINN! GET OUT OF THERE!" he could hear Marceline shout out to him, but he ignored it. "Alright! Jake, you take the one on the right! Marshall the left! I'll take care of this guy!" finn commanded. "Right!" they both said in unison. They started charging towards their rivals. Chad _(The one on the right!) _ was trying to hit Jake in the nose but Jake grabed his hand and twisted it, leaving him screaming in pain _(Don't worry! He didn't brake it...yet.) _He kneld on the ground and got kicked on the back of his head (K.O.). Marshal tried to hit the other jock _(Al)_ in the gut, but he grabed it with both of his hands, what a terrible mistake he made, leaving Marshal to headbutt him on the nose. He fell to the floor holding on to his nose with both of his hands. (K.O.) "Looks like it's just you and me this time!" Finn exclaimed, motioning for his friends that they are free to go, they just nodded and left. They knew what a great fighter Finn was so they didn't have to worry. "L-look kid I-I don't w-w-want to hurt you s-so just keep on goi...!" he barely let out, clearly afraid of what Finn is going to do to him, he was cut off by Finn landing a kick on his left cheek.(K.O.) he fell to the floor and didn't move. "You talk to much!" Finn exclaimed to his knocked out opponent. The other students just stared in awed and shocked faces. "Finn you're bleeding!" Marceline exclaimed pointing on his wound. "Aww it's nothing. Just a scratch!" Finn said, proud of his wounded face. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Fionna said grabing Finns arm, taking him to the nurse. "Fi! It doesn't hurt a bit. Realy!" Finn said, he didn't want to go to the nurse. He would always say "Only Sissies go to the nurse.". But he knew his sister isn't going to give up so he had no choice.

**- 10 minutes later -**

"There! Now remember, stay OUT of fights!" the nurse said, cleaning the rest of blood on Finns face. "Yes ma'am!" Finn said lazily. His friends left for their classrooms and Finn wa late so he started running towards his. He was running in full speed when sudenly... (BANG!) The both fell to the ground. "Oh my Glob! I'm so sorry I..." Finn started but was cut off by HER. "Oh it's nothing, realy!" she said starting to pick up some books. "Let me help you with that!" he said picking up some books. "I'm Finn by the way." Finn introduced. "I'm Flare, nice to meet you!" Flare said.

* * *

**So that was IT! Guess who the next character will be! Don't forget to vote and review! That's it from me!**

**Ash: you know what Ashes hair looks like, and he's got pale skin**

**Chad: Brown hair, normal white skin**

**Al: Spanish (Alehandro) Latino skin and black hair**

**Type in this anime/adventure-time**

**All episodes of Adventure Time for free, no download, watch instantly!**

**A thank you would be nice, a review or vote maybe, HMMM?**

* * *

**Krik 32 OUT!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey guys this is Krik 32! I've been reading those reviews and I just want to thank you all for your support! NO, you can NOT vote twice, EXCEPT if you changed your mind and want to vote for a different pair. Anonymus votes do NOT count, either type your username or don't vote. I still don't know what to call the city so please give me some suggestions, PWETTY PWEASE!**

**Anyway that's all I wanted to say and... yeah, don't forget to vote and review and above all else SUGGEST A NAME FOR THE FRIKING TOWN!**

**Listen, I don't realy care who's gonna end up with who, if you want Flinn, this is going to be Flinn, if you want Finnceline, it is going to be Finnceline, Glob, if you vote for FinnxLSP I will even do that, honestly. So anyways, here are the results of the votes:**

**Flinn: 11 votes**

**Finnceline: 7 votes**

**Fiolee: 3**

**Fubblegum: 1**

**Flameona: 1**

**The fourth chapter should be out soon. Until then...**

**Krik 32 OUT!**


End file.
